(a) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are now widely used as one type of flat panel display. An LCD includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are typically formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the panels. In the typical LCD, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer, and the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby varying light transmission through the LCD and allowing for image display.
Meanwhile, an alignment layer is typically formed on the inner surfaces of the two display panels to align liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. If no voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are aligned in a predetermined direction by way of the alignment layer. With the application of a voltage to the field generating electrodes, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rotated in the direction of the electric field.